1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a two-head shower arm, of integral, one-piece construction, for free-standing cantilever mounting with a shower side wall outlet fitting for horizontal disposition with respect to such shower side wall, and with the shower arm possessing the inherent and self-contained quality of the same or substantially the same volumetric discharges of water from both its depending pipe portions, without recirculation, surge or hammer.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a rigid two-head shower arm, of integral, one-piece construction, for fixed free-standing cantilever mounting with respect to an existing female-threaded water supply outlet fitting, to mount two shower heads in the same horizontal plane to deliver the same or substantially the same volumetric discharges of water from both shower heads, without recirculation, surge or hammer, to thereby spray a bather more completely and equally thus making it more relaxing and enjoyable for the bather taking a shower. An existing, one-head shower arm mounts only one shower head with the undesirable result that warm or cool water will not completely cover the bather, but will spray only such bather's head or shoulders or bath at one time. However, with two shower heads discharging the same or substantially the same quantities of water, the spraying shower water will completely cover the bather's head, shoulders and back at the same time. The fixed mounting, in free-standing cantilever relationship of a twohead shower arm with a shower side wall outlet fitting for disposition of the shower heads in the same horizontal plane is not countenanced in the prior art; and likewise not countenanced in the prior art is such a two-head shower arm possessing the inherent and self-contained quality of discharging the same or substantially the same amounts of water from both its depending pipe portions at the same time. In the past, a rigid conduit pipe carrying two opposed shower heads, fixedly mounted at its upstream end with an existing female water supply outlet fitting and frictionally engaged at its downstream end against the opposite wall of the shower recess or enclosure has been attempted; however, the volumetric discharges from the two opposed shower heads are substantially different because the corresponding head losses are substantially different, besides the problems of recirculation, surge and possibly hammer.